I need you so much closer
by bettingonyou
Summary: Porque no existe un mundo parcial en el que puedan estar separados, no existía tal cosa.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Richelle Mead.

Entre en el Listian mood & no me contengo cuando es sobre estos dos. Además de que son la cosa más cuchi de VA *w*

Esta va para **Monse**, porque directa e indirectamente por ella fue que terminé leyendo Vampire Academy. *matándose* No sabía de lo que me estaba perdiendo, no merezco vivir. Monshu tu sabes de que yo te amo aunque pase molestándote cómo por like 23456789876543123456789 times, pero tu sabes que es de cariño & besides, eres la Lissa de mi Rose/Christian & tenía que ser para tí. Te amooooox3 *neverendinghugs*

* * *

><p><em>«Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself.<br>He was always there to help her; she always belonged to someone else. »_

Christian siempre había asimilado a Lissa como una niña pequeña que necesitaba alguien que pudiera protegerla. Siempre la había considerado cómo la cosa más frágil de todo el universo, ni siquiera era comparable con joyería o algún ostentoso vidrio. Lissa era más importante que cualquier material, porque no era una cosa, era una persona. La persona más importante para Christian. Probablemente la única persona que le ha quedado después de haberlo perdido todo. Ah, pero no lo había perdido todo. Porque su todo era Lissa y no se permitiría perderla.

El solo hecho de pensar que la depresión estaba tomando control sobre ella le hacía sentir cómo un completo incompetente e impotente. El espíritu la llevaría al grado de la locura si en algún momento se le ocurría dejar la medicación.

No tiene ni la menor idea de cómo fue que paso esto. La última cosa que recuerda es haber estado con Rose en la fiesta por su regreso de Rusia y ver a Lissa salir corriendo del salón. Hecha un mar de llanto, con los cabellos desordenados hecho una completa maraña. Algo que no había visto desde aquella noche, la noche en la que ella había sido tomada prisionera por su propio tío. La noche en la que ambos habían dado todo con tal de salvar al otro.

Pero eso era antes, y ahora ellos no se encontraban juntos. Se habían separado debido a todos los eventos que habían sucedido en la ausencia de Rose. Lissa se había hecho muy (demasiado) amiga de Avery, que a decir verdad era bastante amigable. No era cómo Rose. No se olvidaba por completo de cualquier cosa que encontrara haciendo con tal de ayudar a Lissa. Eso era algo que solamente Rose podía hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se encontraba tendido en el suelo, alrededor de la sangre que de sus muñecas salía y alimentaba el mismo piso se mármol. Ella estaba inconsciente, pero Christian sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para sanase la herida de su muñeca.

― ¿Lissa? ¿Puedes escucharme? ―Su voz sonaba inquieta, áspera y desesperada. Que se repitiera cuantas veces quería que Lissa iba a estar bien pero lo que quería era escucharlo de sus labios. Lo que quería era que sus ojos se abrieran y le mostraran aquel verde pálido de sus ojos. Los ojos de Lissa parecían ponerse pálidos de vez en cuando, pero para Christian, brillaban incluso con más intensidad que estar en un bosque floreciente. Christian podía pasar horas perdido en aquella mirada de inocencia y jamás se cansaría.

― Christian. ―Susurra con un hilo de voz, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Teme que se encuentre alguna decepción en la mirada de él. Algo que sencillamente se niega a observar porque ya lo perdió una vez y no se permite perderlo otra vez por tonterías.

― ¿Por qué haces esto? ―Pregunta Christian, sus brazos estechándola más contra su cuerpo, casi queriéndole transmitir de su propia energía para no verla tan débil.

_Porque no soporto la idea de verte con Jill o con Mia. Porque no soporto el hecho de que no despierto junto a ti cada mañana. Porque no soporto que no estés conmigo. Porque no me explico cómo pude perderte._

Las palabras se quedan estancadas dentro del interior de sus labios, prisioneras hasta que pueda recuperar la fuerza y el valor para decírselo. Decirle que lo quiere y que el incidente con Aaron no fue nada más que una estupidez que se le salió de las manos.

Christian sabe que Lissa no se encuentra en la mejor condición para comenzar a darle explicaciones, ni siquiera podía hablar y no iba a obligarla. Por lo que la carga entre sus brazos y camina hasta la cama para que pueda descansar sobre esta. Es lo único que puede hacer, esperar y esperar hasta que su energía regrese y pueda ir al sector de alimentación, entonces sí, le pediría una explicación. Pero no ahora, lo que tenía que hacer era dejarla descansar y dormir.

―No te vayas. ―Le susurra tomándolo del borde de la camisa cuando se encontraba a punto de incorporarse y esta vez si abre los ojos, encontrando el azul con el que había estado soñando las últimas noches. Cielo. Mar. Zafiro. Medianoche. Christian.

Y se queda dormida entre sus brazos, aspirando el aroma de Christian y deseando que puedan quedarse así para siempre. Abrazados. Amándose. Christian piensa que ella se ve más hermosa cuando duerme, incluso más de lo que ya es. E incluso comienza a creer que su amor no es capaz de aumentar porque sería imposible amarla más de lo que ya lo hace.

Ambos despiertan al mismo tiempo, con la mirada enamoradiza que solían tener antes. Con la sonrisa que delataba que ambos pensaban en lo mismo. Que se amaban.

―Yo…eh…―Lissa no encuentra las palabras para decirle todo lo que había querido decirle la noche anterior en busca del perdón ansiado que tanto anhelaba. Era por temor, que no la perdonara y que fuese a rechazarla cómo las muchas veces que la había evitado durante esta semana.

―Shhh. ―La calla con un beso antes de que diga otra palabra, le resulta imposible contenerse a besarla. Los eventos sucedidos la noche anterior habían dado lugar a que ambos se abrieran de corazón y se dieran cuenta de que no podían continuar así. Era imposible.

Porque no existe un mundo parcial en el que puedan estar separados, no existía tal cosa. Ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

* * *

><p>Huh, ¿reviews? ;$<p>

**K.**


End file.
